Rester
by lunny
Summary: Finalement, après tant d'années à lutter pour se faire une place où il serait reconnu, il tournait le dos à tout ce qu'il croyait pour rejoindre cet endroit où tout le monde le haïrait. C'était déjà assez déchirant comme ça, pas la peine d'emmener les violons et Potter avec.


**Titre :** Rester

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Et cela malgré toutes mes supplications TT

**Résumé :** Finalement, après tant d'années à lutter pour se faire une place où il serait reconnu, il tournait le dos à tout ce qu'il croyait pour rejoindre cet endroit où tout le monde le haïrait. C'était déjà assez déchirant comme ça, pas la peine d'emmener les violons et Potter avec.

**Genre :** Romance et rien d'autre à noter je pense.

**Avertissement :** Si les histoires basées sur deux hommes ayant une relation plus qu'amicale vous dégoûte, personne ne vous oblige à lire. Pas de spoiler visible. Cependant il peut exister quelques incohérences avec la version originale et je m'en excuse -_-

**Note **: Je crois que j'aime les relations compliqués, je trouve qu'elles ont une saveur toute particulière et légèrement cruelle parce qu'elles ne seront jamais parfaites.

Bonne lecture!

Severus Rogue était dans les premiers pas de sa vie adulte. Il avait pris ses propres décisions et cela l'avait mené là où il était à présent. Il ne savait pas s'il était au meilleur endroit, mais en tout cas, il avait conscience de ce qu'il entreprenait. Il savait à quel point cela allait être mille fois dangereux et risqué. Mais, il ne voulait pas y penser, il voulait agir. Il avait pensé beaucoup auparavant, sans trouver la force d'agir, le laissant empli de regrets, alors à présent, il allait inverser la tendance, il allait faire ce que personne n'attendait de lui. Sans doute, il aurait des remords, mais ils seraient moins cruels que les regrets.

Alors, vraiment, Potter n'avait aucun droit de le balancer contre cette table.

Il était en colère. Le Serpentard connaissait ce regard presque fou que l'autre abordait. Il s'en rappelait avec précision. Ça avait commencé dans un couloir du château, quand il avait bousculé l'autre d'une façon involontaire. Toutefois, il se demandait si finalement son corps n'avait pas inconsciemment cherché à se rapprocher de cette flamme ardente qui avait fini par le brûler. Les insultes avaient suivis. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il lui avait pris, normalement, il aurait passé son chemin avec un vague mot d'excuse mais le blason rouge et or le narguait Déjà à l'époque l'autre le dépassait d'une tête, alors il avait laissé les mots insultants s'échapper. Puis, les coups, violents. Il avait pourtant su qu'il ne gagnerait pas un duel physique, mais leurs baguettes s'étaient échappés de leurs mains dès le premier sort de désarmement. Ensuite on les avait séparé, ils avaient été mis en retenue, séparément pour plus de sécurité, il avait été mené à l'infirmerie parce que la bosse qui ornait son front avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Ça avait recommencé sans cesse, leurs mots vils et blessants, leurs poings s'abattant sur l'autre et lui qui finissait invariablement à l'infirmerie. Il n'avait pas eu peur pourtant. Il n'avait pas fui comme on aurait attendu qu'il fasse. En y repensant, il aurait sans doute du. Finalement, leurs corps s'étaient heurtés d'une toute autre façon et inexplicablement ça avait été plus douloureux encore.

Aujourd'hui encore, il ne fuyait pas alors que l'autre semblait proche de le tuer.

Il comprenait encore ce qu'il l'animait alors que les années passaient et cela lui pinça le cœur. La dernière fois qu'il avait croisé les yeux noisettes, c'était avant de monter dans le Poudlard Express les ramenant chez eux pour la dernière fois. Il n'avait pas su à l'époque qu'ils se reverraient ainsi. Sans doute, il aurait souhaité ne jamais revoir Potter et surtout pas un jour comme aujourd'hui, alors qu'il passait de l'autre côté. Que finalement, après tant d'années à lutter pour se faire une place où il serait reconnu, il tournait le dos à tout ce qu'il croyait pour rejoindre cet endroit où tout le monde le haïrait. C'était déjà assez déchirant comme ça, pas la peine d'emmener les violons et laisser Potter lui servir un discours périmé sur le fait qu'il se mettait en danger et ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.

Parce que cet imbécile avait tort une fois encore.

Il savait que c'était le choix le plus improbable à faire, néanmoins il voulait prendre cette décision. Parce que Potter était surpris de le revoir, qu'il ne se rendait pas de l'avantage que cela procurerait à son camp, que ce choix était le meilleur à faire vu les circonstances. Qu'en définitive ce n'était que son problème s'il avait décidé de se mettre en danger et que, en aucun cas, Potter n'avait mot au chapitre. D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'autre était-il là au juste ? A part pour le balancer sauvagement contre les tables et l'insulter. Comme cadeau de bienvenue, il avait pensé à mieux. Même si tout au fond de lui, c'était ce qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici. Il voudrait attraper les épaules de Potter et le serrer contre lui, mais il devinait que c'était la dernière chose à faire.

Il ne voulait pas revenir à cette époque parce qu'elle était terminé depuis bien longtemps.

Il se demandait tout de même si l'autre se souvenait de ces nuits où il patientait dans une salle vide attendant qu'il apparaisse. Severus n'avait jamais compris comment, mais où qu'il soit, l'autre finissait par le trouver. Il n'avait jamais posé de questions. Ils n'entretenaient pas de rapports qui auraient pu laisser place aux confidences. Il était bien trop sûr que ça aurait fini en échange de moqueries et d'insultes et que rien de bon n'en aurait découlé. Il se demandait à présent si l''autre ne lui aurait pas simplement répondu, avec ce sourire qu'il n'offrait qu'à ses plus proches amis et à Evans. Potter... Lily Potter se corrigea-t-il mentalement, alors que la douleur s'infiltrait dans son cœur. Ils n'avaient fait aucune promesse, ils n'avaient jamais faits de plans à propos de l'avenir, ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement parlés. Alors, en quittant les murs du château, ils avaient naturellement mis fin à leur relation. Encore maintenant, alors que Potter l'attrapait par le col et lui hurlait dessus, il aurait voulu savoir si ça aurait été différent s'il avait eu le courage d'évoquer l'_après_.

Le courage lui manquait toujours manifestement, il était une fois encore incapable de répondre aux mots de son ennemi.

Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Potter le regardait, comme s'il cherchait en lui le jeune garçon frêle qu'il avait si souvent enserré. Comme s'il appelait derrière ce masque glacial ce qui restait du jeune Serpentard après toutes ces années du mauvais côté. Il voudrait ignorer ces appels, ces cris silencieux cachés derrière les insultes. Ne même pas deviner ce sentiment diffus qui s'agitait en chacun d'eux. Il ne pouvait pas céder. Ses mains ne devaient pas trouver leur place sur les épaules fortes et s'y agripper désespérément. Et sa bouche voulait tant appeler le nom de l'autre, d'une façon si suppliante que Severus se trouverait sans doute détestable à quémander encore et encore, les miettes d'un sentiment que l'autre ne connaissait pas. Alors, il laissait ses bras rigides le long de son corps, se forçant à ne pas céder, la bouche résolument close alors qu'il aurait lui aussi voulu crier...

Car il savait qu'il n'existait pas de mots pour les réunir.

-Merde ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il va se passer si l'on le découvre ? Tu n'en sortiras pas vivant ! S'exclama le Gryffondor avec humeur.

Il ne voulait pas y penser. Puisque de toutes façons, il ne vivait pas vraiment,il survivait au plus. Toujours à ramper comme un insecte qu'on voulait écraser, sans jamais se lever de lui-même et faire ce qu'il songeait juste. Ça allait changer, il le souhaitait de tout son cœur. Alors, même si Potter ne pouvait le comprendre, il le ferait. Ce n'était pas comme si cette incompréhension mutuelle était neuve. Elle existait depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne pouvait y songer. Rien qu'à leur première rencontre, quand il avait inconsciemment poussé son corps contre le sien.

Qu'il avait souhaité si ardemment posséder cette flamme brûlante.

-Est-ce que ta vie t'importes aussi peu ? Le blâma-t-il encore, délaissant son col pour poser sa mains sur son bras.

Ils surent tout deux que c'était une erreur. Pourtant l'autre se refusait de retirer sa prise. Il connaissait Potter, il savait que celui-ci ne savait plus comment se comporter. Que les gestes d'affections sont difficiles quand ça le concerne, que toujours, leurs corps se cherchent et se trouvent d'une façon violente et pourtant délicieuse. Qu'il ne pouvait pas serrer le brun dans ses bras parce que ça ne leur correspondait pas. Qu'il avait juste besoin de sentir l'autre contre lui, que même si ce ne sont que des coups, il s'en contentera parce que ça venait de Potter. Alors, il appelait à travers ses mots, priant qu'il sache combler la soif de sa peau.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires à ce que je sache, Potter !

C'était faux, ça sonnait horriblement faux. Pourtant, il espérait qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi il se tenait ici. Pourquoi il jouait sa vie comme un vulgaire jouet. Quelles sont les raisons pour lesquels, il se lançait dans une bataille qu'il savait ne pas avoir la force de gagner. Il ne voulait pas que l'autre comprenne pourquoi il était là. Car ça aurait sûrement valu sa pitié. Qui de sensé s'accrocherait à cette histoire déjà bien trop vieille ? Il se savait pitoyable, néanmoins il ne le désirait pas que l'autre ait la confirmation de tout ce qui se tramait en lui. Pourtant, une infime part de lui aurait voulu lui dire, juste pour qu'il sache à quel point il était important et crucial, à un tel point que ça l'effrayerait sans doute. Il ne reculera pas cependant, il avait toujours été comme ça, à toujours avancer malgré tout ce qui pourrait se mettre devant sa route, si différent de lui. Si Severus lui avouait, est-ce qu'il l'entourerait de ses bras dans une étreinte comme il l'avait vu tant de fois faire avec _elle_ ?

Encore, il redevenait le gamin misérable qui cherchait des bras pour l'enserrer.

-Alors vas-y ! Retourne parmi les tiens ! Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour toi !

C'était loin d'être un jeu. Ou alors le jeu le plus cruel qui soit car même avant d'y jouer, il savait qu'il avait perdu. Il savait bien que la route serait la plus escarpée qui soit, qu'elle ne menait sans doute pas où il voulait aller. Qu'il avait beau chercher une issue, il n'en trouverait pas. Il était piégé dans sa propre toile. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait cesser de se battre. Il n'allait pas écouter tous les mots de Potter, parce qu'il serait trop facile de lui céder tout encore. Qu'adolescent, il lui avait cédé tant de fois, il ne voulait pas répéter les même erreurs. Qu'il avait besoin de sa fierté pour entreprendre ce qu'il souhaitait faire. Que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, retourner sa veste l'éloignait effroyablement vite de son rival.

-Si tu me lâchais, je pourrai en effet partir...

Sa voix était si loin de ce qu'il ressentait réellement, froide, tranchante, calculée. Semblable à celle l'insultant dans les couloirs, démontrant ses défauts un à un, Potter détestait cette voix, parce que peu à peu, il avait trouvé ce qui se cachait réellement derrière. Severus ne pouvait comprendre les véritables raisons de la colère de l'autre, que plus que ses mots, c'était son attitude entière qui énervait le fougueux membre de l'Ordre. Qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'autre s'obstinait à conserver son masque de froideur alors qu'il avait déjà tant de fois vu ce qui se cachait derrière. Qu'il avait déjà vu cette comédie grotesque où ils s'insultaient et qu'ils en venaient au poings, alors que tout ce à quoi ils aspiraient était d'écraser leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre dans un angoissant baiser. Alors, il ne le lâchait toujours pas. Il n'était pas sûr que l'autre reviendrait, il ignorait si leurs routes se recroiseraient à nouveau, il ne voulait pas laisser l'autre partir alors que tout son être le réclamait à corps et à cris. Alors il sortait des choses stupides, rien que pour faire perdurer ce moment où ils se tenaient sur le fil. Là où ils ignoraient s'ils allaient heurter leurs corps avec violence, frappant toujours et encore ces endroits qui faisaient si mal, où s'ils allaient finir par basculer encore dans une autre lutte.

-T'as raison ! Casses-toi c'est ce que tu sais faire de mieux !

Severus ne voulait pas songer que Potter parlait d'autre chose, qu'il évoquait sans doute, sans même y penser une autre époque. Quand la chose finie dans les murs de Poudlard, le jeune Serpentard ramassait précipitamment ses vêtements et partait sans un regard en arrière. Néanmoins, il aurait tellement voulu se tourner vers l'autre, rien que pour deviner dans son expression si son attitude était telle qu'elle devrait être, juste jeter un coup d'œil, pour comprendre si son camarade approuvait ce détachement puéril. Peut-être pour espérer que le Gryffondor l'oblige à faire demi-tour pour retrouver le chemin de ses bras et s'emparer encore une fois de lui. Encore maintenant, il agissait dans l'espoir insensée que tout n'était pas terminé, qu'il pouvait encore sauver les cendres de leur aventure avant qu'elles ne soient dispersées par le vent.

Toujours, chacun de ses pas, c'était encore à cause de lui...

Severus l'insulta, de tout ces mots dégradants qu'il connaissait, crachant sur tout ce que l'autre chérissait. Espérant qu'il finisse par le frapper, le délaisser, qu'il réalise enfin qu'il ne méritait pas tout ces cris, toute cette attention. Que sa place était dans l'ombre, qu'il voulait y rester. Potter était dans la lumière, il était quelqu'un de bien, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait faire horriblement mal quand ça les concernait. Alors, vraiment, il n'avait pas le droit de tenir son bras avec tant de force, de le retenir encore et encore alors qu'il se sentait céder. Les minutes s'écoulaient et il faiblissait peu à peu, bientôt, il se mettrait sans doute à dire tout ces espoirs stupides qu'il entretenait, tout ces sentiments incontrôlables qui l'animaient. Alors, vraiment, Potter devait retourner auprès de sa sublime femme et cet enfant à naître, il devait rentrer dans son rôle de mari aimant. Lui, il retournerait dans cet endroit sombre, la peur au ventre d'être découvert, toujours aussi déterminé pourtant à vouloir protéger ce qui lui était si cher. Il n'y aurait pas de fin heureuse pour tout les deux, le monde tel qu'il était ne permettaient sans doute jamais qu'ils puissent tenir l'un à côté de l'autre. Il s'en fichait, ce n'était pas ce monde qu'il voulait protéger, il ne serait pas venu de si loin pour simplement cela. Alors, ce n'était pas grave s'ils se séparaient maintenant, ça serait douloureux sans doute, mais il pouvait toujours se cacher derrière ses doux mensonges. Que finalement, il n'y avait rien de plus à dire, malgré l'angoisse qui étreignait son cœur, il se refusait à céder.

Alors quand il en aurait la force, il se détacherait de ce bras.

Le moment ne venait pas, ils se terraient dans un silence angoissant, effrayés par ce qu'ils auraient pu dire aurait pu provoquer. Craignant de déclencher, sans le vouloir, les mécanismes indistincts qui les menaient toujours plus loin qu'ils ne devraient aller. C'était comme être au bord d'un précipice, se tenir là juste au-dessus du vide, l'angoisse terrifiante du vide se mêlant à l'excitation incompréhensible d'être là, à jouer sa vie. Mais aucun ne recule, c'était pourtant la meilleure chose à faire, se quitter sans dégâts, oublier cette pulsion étrange qui les menait toujours l'un contre l'autre. Se rappeler que entre les doigts du Gryffondor, juste là sur ce bras fin, il y avait la marque de ce poison qui rongeait le monde. Ne pas oublier que l'autre basculait dans leur camp après tant d'années dans l'autre, qu'en définitive, qu'importe la marque à son poignet, qu'importe le chemin qu'il choisissait d'emprunter aujourd'hui, c'était un ennemi, un traître. Qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir confiance.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le lâcher. Il lui semblait qu'il revenait à ce dernier jour à Poudlard, quand il avait vu, le temps d'infimes secondes, le malingre serpent poser sur lui un regard indéchiffrable, avant de disparaître parmi la foule d'écoliers pressés. Malgré lui, il avait esquissé un geste pour le rattraper, il avait même déjà fait un pas, juste avant que Sirius n'attire son attention pour le presser de monter dans le train. James se laissa entraîner par son ami, pourtant son regard cherchait encore, parmi les jeunes adolescents se pressant sur le quai, le Serpentard. Au fond de lui, il s'était toujours demandé ce qui serait arrivé s'il avait pu s'élancer à sa poursuite ce jour là. Peut-être que les choses seraient différentes aujourd'hui. Qu'ils ne se tiendraient pas face à face comme à l'instant présent, mais côté à côte. Mais, même, à l'époque, s'il avait pu saisir la main du Serpentard, l'aurait-il laissé faire ? Aurait-il écouté tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire ? Et même, qu'aurait pu dire James ? Ils n'étaient que des enfants... Même maintenant, alors qu'il a l'impression que ses mains sont souillés à jamais par le sang, il ne se sent pas si différent du gamin arrogant qu'il était entre les murs du château. De quoi se plaignait-il au juste ? Il voyait dans l'ombre le visage fatigué de son ennemi bien plus de démons que les siens. Alors, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, pas alors que l'autre lui paraissait sur le point de vouloir se laisser tomber.

-Restes.

Il ne savait pas très bien comment le mot lui était venu à la bouche, mais à l'instant où il l'avait prononcé, il avait compris que c'était celui là et pas un autre qui aurait du commencer leur discussion. Que sans doute, s'il revenait à ce dernier à jour à Poudlard, qu'il s'élançait à la poursuite de Severus, c'était ce qu'il dirait.

Le Serpentard émet un petit rire sans joie, mais Potter ne s'en offusqua pas. Il se contentait de le fixer sans ciller. Doucement, le Mangemort se détacha de sa prise, le Gryffondor le laissa faire, mais son regard décidé laissait deviner qu'il ne le laissera pas partir ainsi. Il semblait à Severus qu'il assistait à une comédie des plus burlesque, que sa vie entière venait de se transformer en une immense pièce de théâtre déplorable. Après un si long moment auprès du Maître des ténèbres, à toujours plier devant ses choix et ses désirs, après s'être laissé marquer au fer comme le plus vulgaire des bétails, il avait décidé pour des raisons des plus discutables de retourner sa veste dans la plus grande discrétion. Et maintenant qu'il s'était résolu, qu'il avait pénétré dans la fosse aux lions totalement désarmé, prêt à les servir, voilà qu'un jeune combattant de l'Ordre venait de lui faire la plus insolite des demandes. Comme s'il espérait qu'un simple mot pouvait réduire en fumée des intenses heures de réflexion et de préparation. Que c'était aussi simple que cela. Croyait-il vraiment que l'Ordre acceptait sa venue par bonté de cœur ? Il n'est qu'un pion pour le vieux fou. Ce que Potter ne pouvait comprendre, c'est que s'il n'est pas encore mort, c'est parce qu'il était l'espion, une pièce utile. Cet imbécile croyait-il que les membres de l'Ordre l'accepteraient avec plaisir officiellement à leurs côtés alors qu'il avait sans doute déjà mutilé, tué, torturé l'un des leurs ? Il faut savoir se méfier de ses ennemis, mais squand votre allié est votre ennemi,, on n'y survivait pas longtemps.

-Chaque minute de plus que je passe ici, rendront ses soupçons plus grands.

Il le passera sous Imperium dès son retour. Il avait prétexté le besoin d'aller chercher un ingrédient essentiel pour une de ses prochaines potions, bien sûr, le précieux se trouvait déjà dans sa poche quand il avait quitté la demeure Il pensait déjà à former le souvenir qui le protégerait de toutes suspicions, reformant dans son esprit l'aspect précis de chacune des étagères qu'il avait inspecté pour trouver son bien. Potter se mordit la lèvre inférieur, il allait se mettre à hurler, le Serpentard pouvait le sentir. Pourtant, le Gryffondor n'en fit rien, il lui tourna le dos abattant violemment les poings sur la table. S'il avait été encore plus vil qu'il ne l'était, sans doute Severus en aurait profité pour se débarrasser de son ennemi de toujours, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il devrait partir maintenant, laisser le Gryffondor à ses tourments intérieurs et s'enfuir, s'effacer, disparaître comme il avait appris à le faire quand ça les concernait. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas, ses yeux rivés sur ses larges épaules contractés par la colère, sur cette chevelure indisciplinée. Il devrait se taire et partir, à la place, il restait et il parla.

-Je suis désolé, Potter.

Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi l s'excusait, pourtant son ton était narquois malgré lui, blessant. Parce qu'il ne savait pas faire autrement. Il aurait voulu sa voix plus douce, plus sincère, mais ça n'aurait pas été eux. Il ne voulait pas disparaître alors que l'autre avait le dos tourné, il voulait que Potter le voit s'effacer, qu'il le regarde partir. Alors quand le plus courageux des deux se tourna vers lui, le Serpentard pensa que c'était le moment de tirer sa révérence. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu songer à un endroit où transplaner, le corps de Potter le heurta.

Il l'embrassa avec fureur et violence et, lui, il répondit de la même façon.

Comme si c'était ce qu'ils avaient toujours attendu.

**Fin**

La fin reste ouverte, j'aime l'idée que peut-être Severus ait plié comme toujours. En réalité la fic ne traitait pas vraiment de ce sujet là et devait finir d'une toute autre façon. Mais, comme je l'ai commencé il y a très longtemps, je ne me souvenais plus très bien de ce que je voulais faire... :)  
En tout cas j'espère que cela vous a plu et j'accepte toutes les critiques !


End file.
